


69, Lord Seventh Hokage.

by joganprince



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: 69, F/M, Married Sex, Sex, Yum, fresh out of the shower, love making, shuddering orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joganprince/pseuds/joganprince
Summary: Hinata 69’s her husband Lord Seventh Hokage, fresh out of the shower.





	69, Lord Seventh Hokage.

Hinata walked out of the shower with the steam, fogging up the mirror behind her.

Naruto was sitting on the bed, waiting apprehensively…  
His apprehensive was an aching want, he had spent far too many hours at the Hokage office.  
This was an sacrosanct moment to be shared between Husband and Wife.

He could see her wrapped in a towel, he skin flushed with the heat. His wife loved taking scalding showers.

His imagination was running wild… he wanted to please her, to explore her folds with his hungry mouth.

Taste her arousal, Naruto wanted to kiss Hinata open mouth for her to taste herself, to have their juices mixed together.

But most of all Naruto wanted to feel himself drift away into their frantic coupling.  
Coupling of husband and wife.

After what seemed like an eternity the washroom door opened, however Hinata was not wearing a towel.

Her skin was flushed, just like Naruto imagined it would be, Her dark nipples were erect.  
His eyes traveled hungrily across her body.

A tousle of pubic hair, damp with the condensation from her shower.

 

She approached Naruto, wordlessly, gently pushed him formerly sitting now laying on the bed.

“Take it off” slowly… She spoke hardly above a whisper.

Naruto fumbled with his belt,, pants button and zipper.

Naruto was aching with a desperate frantic want…

“Hinata… he whimpered please”...

She pulled off his shirt, steam of breath onto Naruto’s aching member.

Before slowly taking in each and every inch of him…

Hinata was bobbing her head up and down.

Naruto stammered.  
Hinata can we do something different tonight?

She released him with an audible pop sound…

“What do you mean Naruto?”

“I want us to 69, he paused for a second before continuing...

I want to taste you with you laying on top of me, 69 you know? .

Naruto law down, as Hinata positioned herself on top of Naruto.

Naruto could see her inner folds just above his face, he buried his face hungrily into her sex, as he dug his tongue into the innermost crevices of her sex.

Naruto’s arousal was reaching a level of discomfort.  
He was too hard, he ached to be touched, he needed to be touched.

As Naruto continued to eat her out,

He could feel a warmth envelop him, it felt so good,  
With a free hand Hinata started to jerk him off while simultaneously bobbing her head up and down up and down again and again.

For a moment Naruto ceased to exist, his leg was twitching, his toes begun to curl, until Hinata slowed down, She didn’t want him to finish just yet...

It was at this point that Hinata, grabbed Naruto's ankle, pinned it down onto the bed,  
She removed her mouth from his member, with a pop sound.

Hinata dug her manicured finger nails into Naruto's ankle.  
While she was doing this Naruto was still exploring her sex.

The pleasure was intense, she resumed jerking him off with one hand, while bobbing up and down with her mouth onto his cock.

Umph, Naruto sped up the exploration of his wife’s sex.

He could hear her muffled moan while she had his hard cock in her mouth.

He tasted her bland juices, he never tasted anyone else, and he desired no on else.

At this moment he could feel her get wetter and wetter as her moans continued.

Come for me, she broke the silence,

She cooed, she took him in a free hand jerking him harder and harder, with her fluid of her mouth providing a lubricant

Naruto shuddered, his muscles contracting, as Hinata enveloped him as he came.

She rolled off of him, side by side… they lay freshly finished side by side, husband and wife..


End file.
